The present invention relates to an improved method and means for burning vaporizable fuels, such as kerosene or light fuel oils or gases. More particularly it relates to a fuel burning method and to a fuel burning apparatus which provides for an efficient and complete burning of the fuel in a small size and low weight burner and adjustable rates.
There are a number of prior oil burner designs in which the fuel is fed into and is ignited in an air stream for providing relatively efficient combustion. These prior oil burners all include means for supplying a relatively high volume of air to supply the oxygen for the combustion and include nozzle or other spray means for atomizing the fuel to facilitate its vaporization and ignition with the air stream. Prior oil burners have been characterized by having their various air impelling means and the atomizing nozzles or sprays specially designed for operation at a particular level of combustion to provide a predetermined btu output. While certain changes were possible by making adjustments in these elements, any significant change in heat requirements required a replacement of an entire burner or at least of the important impeller nozzle and elements. Additionally, the known oil burners utilize relatively complex atomizing means with intricate passages and ports which are subject to clogging and those burners having a relatively high combustion rating or high btu output have required relatively large overall structures.
By way of contrast, the combustion apparatus and method of the present invention utilize a novel spiral or helical flow pattern of fuel and air formed by a relatively simple nozzle and air impeller combination mounted within a compact combustion chamber. A single configuration and size of the improved burner may have a variety of burning rates which are obtained by only minor adjustments of motor speed and in certain cases by a related adjustment of the fuel feed rate.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved fuel burner for a variety of fuels.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved fuel burner capable of operation at differing combustion rates.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved burner providing efficient burning of fuel in a small combustion space.
Another object of the invention is to provide a high capacity burner having a low electrical energy requirement.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.